My Story
by ElastigirlThePresident
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED CUZ THE AUTHOR IS TIRED OF WRITING IT GO TO JORJA WHITE FOR BETTER STUFF...WE ARE THE SAME PERSON...NO MORE MY STORY!
1. The Beginning

Alright, this story is called "My Story". Elastigirl is the narrator the entire time. Most of the story is based on my life currently. I got the last names "Truax" and "Golden" from a Disney magazine. Elastigirl (in this story) does have a little bother and he is actually in the movie "The Incredibles". Well not actually, Brad Bird probably didn't intend for him to be, but I like to pretend that he is. When Mr. Incredible and Frozone (in the movie) are caught "robbing" the jewelry store, a police officers sees them and yells FREEZE! That is the person who I think is Elastigirl's little brother, Will Truax. Also , just a little note, I have seen The Incredibles in theaters 17 times. I swear on my life I am not lying. You can test me too. I could most likely answer any question about the movie. This story kinda gets off to a slow start but it gets better (just being honest). I would still suggest reading the first chapters because otherwise it won't make sense.

Chapter One- The Beginning

Narration: My name is Helen. Helen Truax. I am 15 and I have one sibling, a little brother named Will. I go to Chaparral High School and I'm on the softball team. I am here to tell you about something, something that I received. Something that would change not only my life but my outlook on life as well. My powers. It was March 27th and I was at the batting cages (as usual) working on my swing when...it happened. The machine turned off! So I started to kick the softballs back down towards the machine. I bent down to get one that I couldn't reach when the machine turned on again! It hurled a softball at me so hard it knocked me unconscious. The softball hit me two and a half inches below my temple.

Every thing happens for a reason. My friend Gracie had just gotten a pair of new jeans and they were so cool! They were black and had fire down the sides. Anyways, two days before the "incident" I had gotten a pair myself. I wore them for the first two days and then my mom washed them. Even though I told here not to put them in the dryer, she did! So they shrunk! I was so upset. But I still wore them to the batting cages. The only problem was when I reached down to get the softball, well, you know( and if you don't know then go put on small pants and bend over). So I tried not to bend over. Good thing too because if I had bent over two and a half inches more, that softball would have hit my temple and I would have died!

Wow! Thanks Mom! Anyway, while I was in the hospital, unconscious, I heard a voice talking to me. I couldn't really hear what it was saying but it sounded like it needed help! Then (I'm not quite sure if it was a vision or a dream or what it was) but then I was in a jungle and there was something stuck in a tree. I couldn't quite see what it was. All I saw was a white figure. It kept saying "help me" but it was so high up that I couldn't reach it and there weren't any low branches so I could climb the tree. I yelled to it that I couldn't reach it. Then it said something but I didn't hear what it was the first time.

"What?" I yelled

and it replied,"Stretch!"

I was like,"I can't stretch!"

But it only laughed and said,"Of course you can if you truly believe!" So, like you probably are, I was confused. I didn't know what the heck it was talking about. So I tried to reach for it and I saw something that made my heart pump really fast. My arms...got longer! I was bewildered. I had never seen anything like it! My arms were stretched up in the and then I heard the voice say

"See, I knew you could do it!" I thought that the voice was coming from the thing that was stuck in the tree, but when I looked at what I was holding, I saw that the voice could not possibly have come from it. It was a pair of sparkly red gloves that went up past my elbows, a pair of red, sparkly, thigh high boots, a red belt, a red sparkly mask and a white suit with a backwards, upside down, black, lowercase "e" on the chest. "Put them on." said the voice. I looked around.

"Where do I change?" I asked. Suddenly a dressing room appeared. I looked up (which is where I presumed the voice was coming from).

"This is your illusion. Things don't have to make sense." The voice said.

Confused? Oh well! This is my imagination not yours! If I have messed up your image of Elastigirl, I apologize. Don't worry (you'll get over it). You can e-mail me if you'd like to talk about The Incredibles. Just go ahead and pour you heart and soul out to me. I'll listen. Here it is again Bye now ☺

ElastigirlThePresident


	2. Super Info

I go to Disney World in 4 days! Alrighty, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two: Super Info

So I went into the dressing room and put the outfit on.

"Now you're complete!" said the voice. I looked down at my new clothes. "You're a superhero now!" (I had heard about super heros in comic

books. I also heard my mom say that all of a sudden people had started saving the world but I hadn't really thought much of it.)

"I'm a what!" I said in disbelief.

"A super hero, don't you remember? Seeing those people on TV? Ok, the news reporter said that all of a sudden the crime rate in New York

was going down because people, mostly teenagers, were suddenly exhibiting signs of special powers. Some could fly, control fire, water,

super strength? Well you are one of them. Originally, supers got their powers from their parents. But after the 1920's, supers weren't allowed

to marry other supers because the government didn't want anymore supers. So now, we have to find selected individuals that we think can

handle the task of saving the world. We chose you because we felt that you had a good heart and soul, and that you were a good person. We

also noticed that you were always juggling so many things at once, like softball, taking care of your little brother, school, so we figured we

would give you the power of flexibility so you really could do two different things at once. Now, you need to think of a name for yourself.

Like, here let me give you an example: Gazerbeam, he has the power of laser vision or laser _beams_ and he can _gaze_ through walls so you put

'em together to make Gazerbeam! Now lets think of one for you. You are flexible, like that stretchy material, oh what's it called...oh yeah,

elastic! So then you could be Elasticlady!" said the voice.

" Um" I started, "That sounds weird. How 'bout Elastigirl, because I'm a girl and you take away the "c" in "elastic" because it sounds weird!"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the voice. "You are Elastigirl! Now, you will learn how to fight "bad guys" by shadowing other super heros on some of

their missions. For the first few years, we will give you you're missions, but after that you have to spot crime on your own. You can use your

powers to fight evil ONLY, not to fight other supers. Let's see, the super you have been assigned to shadow is...Mr. Incredible. He is

seventeen, has blonde hair and his power is super strength. He's been a super for almost two years now so you can learn a lot from him. Also,

you must wear a mask at all times when you use your powers because if your secret identity is known, you will lose your super identity as

well. When you wake up from this illusion you will have a new outlook on life and your super suit will be waiting for you at your house. Oh,

one more thing, do not tell anyone what you have just witnessed, understand?" asked the voice in a stern tone.

"I understand." I said.

"Good!" said the voice "then this is where I leave you, 'till next time, be super!"

Hope you liked chapter two! I'm going to put chapter three up early so please read and review!

Au Revoir! (probably spelled that wrong, haha!)

ElastigirlThePresident


	3. A New Guy?

Wow! Two chapters in one day! Am I good or am I good! ...Just Kidding. Chapter three..GO!

Chapter Three: A New Guy?

Then I woke up. I looked at the hospital clock. It read 3:17 a.m. Then I fell back asleep for the rest of the night and the next morning I was

released form the hospital. Well, what the voice in my dream had said, was right. When I got home, there was a small package sitting on my

bed. Inside was my super suit and a small piece of paper. It had an address, a time and a place on it. It also said _"meet here. Signed Mr. _

_Incredible"_. The next day I had to go back to school : ( But in my Precalc class we had a new student. His name was Robert Golden and he

had just moved from California. He was really tall and had really big muscles. When our teacher asked him why he was so buff, he simply

replied

"I work out". At first, I didn't like his attitude, but then we were paired up together to do an activity. He actually seemed really nice and he

explained things to me when I didn't understand them. Since he was new I figured he didn't have any other friends. I also forgot I had to

shadow on one of Mr. Incredibles missions. so I asked him what he was doing that night. At first he said nothing, then he said that he had to

do something. When I asked him what, he smiled sadly and said that he couldn't tell me. When I got home I saw my supersuit sitting on my

bed and then I remembered. So when the time came I grabbed my supersuit, put it on, and headed toward the place that the note said. I quietly

slipped through the dark alleys trying to stay hidden. The address on the note led me to an old abandoned gas station. It was really dark, but I

thought that I saw a shadow moving among the gas tanks.. I got really scared, but then I saw that it was Mr. Incredible. Then he spoke

"So you're the new trainee. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." I said.

"Cool, I'm seventeen. I just moved here from California. What's your superpower?"he asked.

"Stretchability and Elasticity" I said. Then I stretched my arm across the barren gas station. His eyes widened and then he said

"My power is super strength." Then he picked up and old gas pump and hurled in the street."This will be our hideout, like our "secret base"

for the time being. I've been given orders to teach you how to become a super hero and fight crime." he said. "Follow me." We ran through

the dark alley ways up to a hill that overlooked the entire city. He squinted and then ran down the hill and stopped around the corner of a

bank. There were three people, all wearing black, slinking over to the bank. One of them had a bat he swung at the glass door and it broke

open.

"That's our cue." he said.

Ooh creating suspense is sooo much fun! Hope I left ya hanging! Sorry this one was kinda short! Review Please!

ElastigirlThePresident


	4. The First Mission

Sorry that took so long guys. I had spring break and I was in Florida and California. Here's chapter four. I tried to make it as long as possible.

We ran over to the bank and slowly crept up behind the guys. The one with the bat pulled out a black bag from his back pocket. One of the other two had set a bomb on the safe door. All three ran for cover and the bomb exploded . Chunks of ruble and debris went flying everywhere. All of them ran into the safe and started putting money in the bag. Mr. Incredible ran into the safe and said,

"Well if you were short a buck, I could've lent you one myself." The one who had the bat pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Mr. Incredible. Mr. Incredible put his hands up and slowly backed into a wall. Realizing that it was my turn to hep, I stretched my arm across the room and punched the bad guy in the face. The other two robbers, suddenly more alert, looked over to see where the random punch had come from. The one who was holding the gun turned around as well. The he pointed the gun at me! I froze. Then Mr. Incredible picked up a piece of the blasted wall and hit the robber in the head. The other two robbers, now realizing that hey were in danger, fled from the scene. But Mr. Incredible wasn't done with them yet. We followed them into the woods and after they stopped to rest, we jumped out of the bushes and handcuffed them together. We then took the robbers to the police station. When we got there, the police officers immediately recognized Mr. Incredible and greeted him. Then they asked him who I was and what my power was. So once again I stretched my arm across the police station and then snapped my arm back into place. I was so caught up in all the excitement that I didn't fully comprehend where I was. When I realized that I was in the _downtown_ police station, I ran out of the building. Five seconds later, Mr. Incredible ran out of the building.

"What was that all about?" he asked. I told him that I was sorry for running out like that. Then I told him that one of the police officers that worked there was...my father! His face expression suddenly changed. "Really? Which one is he?" he asked.

"I thought supers weren't allowed to give away their secret identities." I said.

"You're not supposed to give them to _normal_ people, he said. In this case it's ok."

"Alright." I said. "My father's name is officer Truax, Ben Truax, unless you go to my school it will probably be hard for you to figure out who I am based on my last name." He looked up at the sky blankly for a moment and looked scared and surprised at the same time.

" Wait! I do know you! Your Helen Truax! The girl in my pre-calc class!" He said. I backed away slowly because I was kind of scared.

"Who are you?" I said

"Its me, Robert Golden! You know, the new kid in your Pre-calc class!" He said

"Oh my gosh!"I said. "So that's what you had to do tonight that you couldn't tell me, you had to teach me how to become a super hero!"

"Wow, this is freaky", he said "Not only is my new trainee a girl, but she is also someone that I have met before."

"What do you mean " a girl?" I asked him

"Oh, don't take it offensively, but all of the other trainee's that I had in California were all guys" he replied. Then one of the police officers came outside and said

"Hey, Mr. Incredible, come back in and explain what happened with these crooks."

" I'll be right in he said. Listen, sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell your parents about your powers and what you've been up to."

" But what if they say that I can't be a super hero, that it's to dangerous. I just know that my dad will say that." I said.

" If they ban you from being a super, they will have their memory erased and then they won't remember you telling them." he said.

"Can't I just tell my mom and not my dad." I asked.

"You have to tell them both. If your dad is the only one who doesn't want you to be a super, then his memory will just be erased and not your mom's."

"What about my little brother?" I asked. "Do I have to tell him?" He hesitated,

"Yes, you do have to tell him but if he is about to tell his friends then his memory will be erased as well." He started walking to the door, "I'll be right out, or you can come in with me." He said. "I think I'll come in." I said. "I wanna see my dad's reaction to you with a female super" We went back inside and my dad was in usual place. Sitting behind his desk in his office. Mr. Incredible knocked on the door frame. My dad looked up and smiled,

" Hey, Mr. I. Good to see ya my friend, good to see ya. Bring in anymore criminals?" He asked. "Well actually yes," he started. "I brought in two criminals about a half hour ago, but that's not the reason that I came to see you. I have a new super shadowing me and I would like you to meet her." He stepped aside and I walked up to my own father and said,

"Pleased to meet you sir, my name is Elastigirl.

" Elastigirl...Wait! Let me guess. Your power is that you can...turn into a rubber band!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well sort of sir, I said. I can stretch my body and I can turn into a rubber band...see," I said. I jumped up and turned myself into a rubber band, then I fell on the floor. "Ow, that didn't go according to plan". I said.

"Whoa, that's really something , hey, you know, you kind of look familiar, have I seen you around here before"? He asked.

"Um, no , but you know I have to go". I said. I grabbed Mr. Incredibles arm and dragged him out of the office. As we ran out the door, I heard one of the police officers talking about some crooks, and then my dad ran out of his office and started talking with them. They were talking about the crooks that Mr. Incredible and I caught. But I didn't hear the whole conversation because Mr. Incredible was pushing me out the door and down the stairs of the police station. "That was so close." I said out of breath.

"We should go home now, it's getting late and we both have school tomorrow. Where do you live, I'll walk you home." he said.

"Not far from here. If we stand on the hill over there we can probably see it" I said. I ran up the hill and looked down in disbelief. "Whoa! Look at all the lights, it looks so pretty!"

"Yeah, I come up here every night, usually by myself, its is so peaceful up here ,no bad guys and every things quiet it's kind of romant...I mean, never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?" I asked him.

" I was just gonna say that its kind of romantic but I stopped myself because I realized that it was not the right time for that kind of stuff." He said.

"What do you mean, not the right time for that? Of course it's the perfect time for that, I mean when you look at how pretty the lights are and how quiet it is up here and...what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that well, I don't really know you that well, and, I don't know about you, but I have never had a girlfriend because every time I try to ask a girl out I'm always a little too forward". He said. He put his head down and shuffled his feet in the grass then he sat down at the edge of the hill and looked down at all the lights. I walked up to where he was sitting and sat down next to him.

"I didn't think that you were being to forward." I said. "And I never had a boyfriend either, so I know how you feel." He looked up at me in surprise.

" Why not, you're so beautiful." Then it was my turn to act surprised.

" What did you just say?" I asked him in disbelief. "No one has ever said that to me before." "Well they should have because, I mean, you are." He smiled and then said. " Maybe I could, know, ask you out sometime?"

"I'd like that." I said. He smiled and then put his arm around my shoulder and we gazed into the brilliant lights.

Sorry guys but that's about as romantic that it's gonna get. I get a weird feeling in my stomach when I write stuff like that. I'll try to put chapter five up tomorrow. Review please!

TTFN ElastigirlThePresident


	5. Their Mom's reveal their secrets!

My Story is getting to be very long. Written out on paper it's like 41 pages. Sorry it takes so long to put updates up but I type slow. Here's chapter five!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Then he walked me home.

"Goodnight Elastigirl." he said with a smile.

"Goodnight Mr. Incredible." I replied. Then I stretched my arm up to the window and climbed into my room. I changed into my pj's and went downstairs into the kitchen. Both my parents were still up, as usual. My mom was washing dishes and my dad was watching tv in the living room. They were talking about the robbers that Mr. Incredible and I had just caught.

"Yeah that super, Mr. Incredible and his new trainee brought in some robbers tonight." I heard my dad say.

"Hmm, robbers. That's nice Wait, did you say he had a new trainee?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I can't remember her name but her power was really cool, she could turn into a-" I interrupted my dad by walking into the living room

"Hey dad whatja talkin' about?"

"Oh you wouldn't know, you kids don't know nothing about crime these days. Anyway Kathleen, there were two robbers." he said.

"Actually Dad, there were three, but one of them was left at the crime scen- uh oh." I studdered the last part of the sentence. Realizing what I had just said I turned around fast, and ran into a wall.

"What are you talking about Helen?" he asked me. "That info hasn't been released to the public yet." He stood up and looked at me. I realized that it was time to tell them my secret but I had to be sneaky about it.

"And Dad," I said. "That super that you met tonight, her name was Elastigirl."

"That was it. I knew it would come wait, how do you know that? She's a new super. How do you know about Elastigirl?" he asked. I looked at him sadly and whispered

"I am Elastigirl." He backed up so that he was standing next to my mom. His face expression had changed in an instant.

"No Helen," he started. "You can't be Elastigirl, she can stretch herself and you can't do that...can you?" I could hear a tremble in his voice.

"Well up until I was in the hospital I couldn't but now I can." I said.

"But how? Supers only get their powers from their parents and neither your mother nor I have these powers." he said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. My mother, still looking at me walked over and sat down next to him. She motioned for me to come over. I sat down across from them on the coffee table.

"I know that it may be hard for you to accept this but I'm a super now and I have to fight crime and-" Before I could finish my dad jumped up from the couch.

"No, no way. I will not allow my daughter to parade around the streets of New York chasing after bad guys in masks. I won't stand for it. What of you get hurt or worse." he looked over at my mom. "Don't you have any thing to say about this Kath? Aren't you concerned for the welfare of your daughter?" he asked her. My mother just looked at me.

"But how? I mean I could have sworn that they took the gene out before-"she stopped quickly and pulled me down on to the couch. "Now you Say this happened when you were in the hospital, not before?" she asked me.

"Mom," I said. "Before this I didn't even know what supers were and- why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?" she looked at me saddle and then said,

"Sweetie, I was once a super too." My eyes widened.

"You?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said. "When I was fourteen, I had my powers taken away from me. The government was fed up with the supers so they would perform surgical operations taking the "super gene" out of their DNA strands."

"But why? Couldn't you refuse? Didn't you try to stop them?" I asked.

"Well honey, back then it didn't really matter to the government what you wanted. Everything was done for the welfare of the country . I did try to stop them. My power was the ability to control fire. I didn't have a super name because I was never given the chance to actually save the world, anyway, the government would secretly kidnap supers during the night and hold them hostage in their testing labs. One night I burned their entire facility down out of rage, then one of them hit me with a taser and when I woke up..." she looked at me sadly, "I didn't have my powers anymore." she put her head down. My dad walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "That's horrible. I mean, to have amazing power and then to lose it so suddenly, that's awful."

"That's why I have decided to let you pursue your super career. That way, you will get to live the life I dreamed of living." she said. My dad looked at me and then at my mom.

"Kath are you sure that this is what you want her to do?" my dad asked her.

"It's not up to me."she said. "I grew up having decision made for me in life, people telling me what to do, where to go. The only honest decision I ever made in life was marrying your father, Helen . I want you to grow up making your own choices, so I'm leaving it in your hands."

"But-" my dad started to say but my mom interrupted him.

"Ben, this is her decision, leave it up to her."

"Alright." he said. "But she hasn't even shown us her powers yet, how do we know she's not making it up?" They both look at me. I sighed (I was tired of doing this). I started stretching my arm across the room when...my little brother came downstairs!

"Mom, why is Helen still up and-" he stopped and looked d at me. By now my arm was halfway across the room. "Oh my gosh!" he screamed. " you see mom? I told you! I told you Helen was an alien!"

"Will! Be quiet!" my dad said. "Helen is a super hero now, she gets to go fight bad guys." You could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't to thrilled about the whole idea.

"What? No fair. I wanna fight bad guys too. Mom tell her it's not fair!" he whined.

"Will, it's not like I have any control over this." I said. "Shut up!" he screamed. Then he ran at me (probably trying to attack me). I stretched my arm out and stopped him before he reached me. My hand was pushing against his forehead and he was waving his arms madly at me trying to hit me. :wow! I could get used to this" I said amused. "Will, leave your sister alone!" my mom said.

"Go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning." my dad said.

"Goodnight" Will and I said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Meanwhile at Mr. Incredible's house...)

"Dahling where have you been?" Mr. Incredible's mom asked.

"I'm sorry mom, I had to teach a new super how to fight." he said. (He sounded irritated).

"Well, it doesn't matter any mor- wait did you say new super?" she asked slyly.

"Yes, why?" he asked her.

Oh no reason I just thought that she n-might need a new super suit. I could design one you know. After all, I am the world famous designer Edna Mode!" she said.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that! But it does explain why Violet has black hair. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update then next chapter as soon as I can. By the way, I probably spelled _'taser'_ wrong. Anyone know how to spell that word? Review Please!

ElastigirlThePresident


	6. Friends and Enemies

In this chapter you get to meet Helen's friends and enemies. It might get kinda confusing just remember that Meredeth is evil and that Amanda is really dumb (in a funny way). By the way, some of Edna's lines I got from my sisters 'Talking Edna' dolls. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mom, she already has a super suit." Mr. Incredible said.

"Is it a nice one?" she asked with anticipation.

"It's nice enough to where she doesn't need a new one." he answered.

"Fine go follow the learnings, I cannot save you." she said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." he said sleepily.

"Wait:" she screeched. He turned around fast.

"What!" he said suddenly more awake.

"Is she good looking, Robert?" she asked slyly.

"I don't know I only met her twice." he replied.

"Twice?" she asked. "I thought that this was her first night. What have you been doing Robert? Moonlighting hero work?"

"No, she goes to my school, she's in my precalc class." he said.

"Hmm I see, I see, so she is your age I presume?" she asked him.

"No she is two years younger than me." he said.

"Two years!" she screeched. "And she is in the same class? You must be very dumb, Robert!"

"No!" he screamed. "She's just really smart, that's all." he said.

"Hmm, whatever dahling, whatever, now go to bed. You have school tomorrow." she said.

"I know mother, I'm seventeen not seven." he said as he walked off.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next day at school, Robert was approached by a group of three girls, their names were Meredeth, Aaren and Marissa. I was friends with Meredeth when we were younger but as time went on we went our separate ways and now we were practically enemies. They were in a gang called the B.B.G.O.G. or Big Bad Gang Of Girls. Meredeth was their leader. Meredeth walked up to Robert.

"Hey" she said. "So you're the new guy?" She whispered something to Aaren, _"Good job spotting this one out."_ Aaren and Marissa giggled.

"Yeah I'm new, so what." Robert said.

Then I got to school and I saw my three best friends, Amanda, Sammy and Hillary. Meredeth saw me and immediately got closer to Robert.

"Hey Helen." she snickered. "Robert and I were just-" " were just not doing anything" said Robert as he pushed her away from him. He walked up to me and said hi. Then Meredeth said,

"So what, are you guys, like, goin' out?" Robert looked at me nervously and then looked at Meredeth. I thought that maybe we could trick her in order to buy us some more time to talk it over.

"As a matter of fact we are." I said in a confident voice. She looked really surprised. Marissa elbowed her in the arm.

"Meredeth, snap out of it." Marissa said.

"Yeah." said Aaren. "She's lying."

"She is not!" said Hillary.

"Yeah." said Sammy. " You're just jealous."

"Whatever." said Meredeth. Then she turned to Aaren and Marissa. "Come on girls." The three of them walked away.

"Ha!" said Sammy. "We sure fooled her." she laughed.

"But what happens when Meredeth finds out that we were lying?' asked Hillary.

"She's not gonna find out." I said. "Besides it's not like we were lying."

"You mean?" asked Robert.

"Yes." I said. He looked surprisingly happy.

"Are we missing something here?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah we're in the dark, Helen. What's up?" asked Sammy.

"Well." I started. "Robert and I are going out." Sammy, Amanda and Hillary all started jumping up and down and screaming like little girls. Then Hillary said,

"Our little Helen is growing up so fast." Then the bell rang and Amanda, Sammy and Hillary all went to their classes leaving Robert and I alone. Then Robert asked,

"So you really do wanna go out with me? I mean, that wasn't just for laughs?"

"Why would that be funny?" I asked. "And of course I wanna go out with you, otherwise I would've told you sooner."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

At lunch, before we met up with the girls, Robert and I were talking about the night before.

"So." said Robert. "Have you told your parents that you are Elastigirl yet?"

"Yeah." I answered. "My dad freaked out pretty bad, but then he cooled down when my mom started talking."

"What about your little brother?" he asked.

"Oh, that was a nightmare."I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well my dad didn't believe that I had these powers, so I had to show him. Then when my arm was stretched halfway across the room, my little brother came down stairs." I said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Oh boy." said Robert. "What did he say?"

"Well, he called me an alien and tried to hit me." I said.

"Ah." he said. "So it didn't go very well."

"What about your parents?" I asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Well my dad died when I was six, so now it's just me and my mom." he replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. So you and your mom must be really close." I said.

"Actually it's the opposite. We don't get along very well." he said.

Oh." I said. "Hey, is there someone over there?" We both looked over at the corner of the cafeteria closest to us. We saw a shadow behind the wall and then it just disappeared.

"Well who ever it was, they're gone now." said Robert. Then we saw Hillary and Amanda so we went to go have lunch with them. Sammy joined us as well.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later that night we met at the gas station.

"Hey Elastigirl." said Mr. Incredible.

"Hey Mr. Incredible." I said. Then I got punched in the stomach. "Ow!" I said. "Where'd that come from?"

"Surprised to see me here, HELEN!" said a voice.

"Where's that coming from?" I asked. Mr. Incredible got closer to me. Then a super appeared right in front of us.

"Robert, Helen, you don't recognize me?" said the super. Then she took off her mask.

"Meredeth?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since I have the power of invisibility, I thought I should eavesdrop on your conversations. So I did during lunch."

"So, with the power of invisibility.. You're Invisglider!" he said.

"Yep. Flying. Invisibility. That's my thing. Anyways, after listening to your conversation, I knew who you two really were and where to find you."

"So that's who we saw earlier." I said. "Why did you punch me? I thought that supers weren't allowed to fight other supers."

"Were not" she snickered. "I just thought that I'd give you a taste of your own medicine."

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked her.

"Pretending to go out with Robert when he was completely available. That's what you did!" then she disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hope you liked chapter six! In real life, Meredeth and Amanda are my best friends. Aaren and Marissa are my twin little sisters and Sammy is their friend. I used the name Hillary because Sammy loves Hillary Duff. (FYI: I do not like Hillary Duff).

Reveiw Please!

ElastigirlThePresident


	7. Is Amanda Crazy?

I've decided that from now on, I'm going to use my friends names in all of the chapters. Or you can tell me your name and I'll try to put it in a later chapter. My Story, written out on paper, is currently 48 pages long! And just so you know, I know that 'Aaron' for a girl is spelled 'Erin', but my sisters name is spelled 'Aaren'. Here's chapter seven!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"What was that all about?" Robert asked.

"We've always fought over boys." I answered.

"Ah." he said. "Well, let's look for crime." We ran through the alleys under the cover of darkness. Then we saw two people walking over to an abandoned building. Actually, only one was walking. The other was being dragged! "A hostage." said Mr. Incredible. We ran after them.

"Alrighty. You're gonna stay in here all tied up in the dark." We heard the kidnapper say. Mr. Incredible turned to me.

"This is too dangerous for you, stay outside." I looked at him.

"But I wanna help. This is my mission too!" I said.

"Elastigirl, please. I know what I'm talking about. I'll be out in a second." he said

"Fine!" I said angrily. "Meet me at the hill afterwards."

"Alright." he said as he ran into the building. I walked up to the hill and sat down at the edge looking at the light. About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Incredible came up to me.

"That wasn't easy." he said, out of breath. "Let's go home." The next few nights weren't very fun for me. Every time I tried to help him, he would say that it was too dangerous for me. Finally after the fourth night, I confronted him. "Stay out here. It's too dangerous for you." he said (again). We were outside of a burning building, set on fire by a pyromaniac.

"You know what Mr. Incredible, I'm tired of watching you get all the action, I wanna help." I said.

"But what if something happen to you?" he asked.

"What would happen to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know." he said. "But I don't wanna take the risk of losing you." I looked at him.

"Is this what that whole 'it's too dangerous' thing all about?" I asked him. He looked down at the ground.

"Yeah." he said sadly.

"I didn't know that you were looking out for me." I said.

"I know." he said. " I was kinda afraid to bring it up."

"So let's go in together." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Alright." he said and together, we ran into the burning building.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEThe next day at my brothers school...Will's friends Ross, Kyle, and Brandon were waiting for him.

"Hey Will!." said Ross. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Will, Brandon and Kyle eagerly.

"I know who Dynaguy really is." Ross bragged.

"Really?" asked Brandon and Kyle.

"Yep!" said Ross.

"Who is it?" they asked.

"I can't tell you!" said Ross.

"Oh yeah." said Will. "Well I know who Elastigirl really is."

"Can you tell us?" asked Kyle.

"Sure." said Will. "She is my s-." but the he stopped.

"Well?" asked Brandon.

"I can't remember." Will said blankly.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Helen!" Robert called. "Wait up!" I was walking down the stairs at school.

"Hey Robert." I said. "What's up?"

"My mom just called me and she said that your brother's memory has just been erased!" he said

"What!" I said.

"Yeah." started Robert. "He was about to tell his friends at school."

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe him!" I said.

"So now you can't use your powers in front of him." he said.

"Well, that's not fair." I said. "I liked having more power over him."

"Well, you won't have that power any more." he said.

"Hey Helen!" Robert and I turned around. It was Amanda.

"Guys, Invisiglider is gonna be on stage in the auditorium and then you can meet her in person afterwards!" she said hysterically.

"Do you like Invisiglider or something?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she asked sarcastically. "She's my favorite super! She's got that whole 'bad girl' attitude." Then Meredeth walked up.

"Oh look," Meredeth started. "It's the love birds." Then Amanda whispered,

"Now there's a girl who needs an attitude adjustment." Amanda walked away.

"Helen, I forgot to tell you." Meredeth started. "The school wants Dynaguy, Invisiglider, Elastigirl, and Mr. Incredible to talk to the entire student body today."

"When?" asked Robert.

"In about..." she looked down at her watch. "Eight minutes."

"What!" I said. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Must've slipped my mind. See ya." she said in a snotty voice.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"Well," he started. "We go, and hope that nothing goes wrong." We got our supersuits and headed for the auditorium.

"There you are!" said the principal. Didn't Invisiglider tell you that you guys had to be here earlier?" he asked.

"No. I'm afraid she forgot to mention that little detail." I said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Well, get up there, your interview is coming up in a few seconds." said the principal.

"Interview?" I asked as I was being pushed on stage.

"You'll be fine." I heard Mr. Incredible say.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Now, for the names I used. Kyle and Ross are my cousins and Brandon is one of my friends at school. Also here's a little something extra. My sister Marissa and I always recite the lines from The Incredible when we get bored. We thought that it would be funny to substitute Edna for Mr. Incredible when he comes home from 'bowling'. We changed some of the lines so that it will make sense. So here it is!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Helen: I thought you'd be back by eleven.

Edna: I said I'd be back later, Dahling.

Helen: I assumed you'd be back later. If you came back at all! You'd be back 'later'.

Edna: Well I'm back Dahling. Ok?

Helen: Is this fabric?

Edna: It was just a little work out Dahling, just to stay loose.

Helen: You know how I fell about that E, darn you! We can't blow cover again.

Edna: The fabric store was closing out anyway.

Helen: What! You bought out a fabric store?

Edna: It was in horrible condition, they were losing costumers. It was closing out anyways.

Helen: Tell me you haven't been listening to Martha Stewart again.

Edna: Look, Dahling, I performed a public service. You act like that's a bad thing.

Helen: It is a bad thing, E! Uprooting out family again, so you can relive the glory days is a very bad thing.

Edna: Reliving the glory days is better than acting like they didn't happen.

Helen: Yes. They happened but this, our family, is what's happening now, E, and you are missing this! I can't believe you don't wanna go to your own grandson's graduation!

Edna: It's not a graduation, Dahling. He is moving from the fourth grade, to the fifth grade.

Helen: It's a ceremony.

Edna: It's psychotic, Dahling. They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity but if someone is genuinely exceptional-

Helen: This is not about you, E, this is about Dash.

Edna: You wanna do something for Dash, Dahling? Then let him actually compete! Let him go out for sports!

Helen: I will not be made the enemy here! You know why we can't do that!

Edna: Because he'd be great, Dahling!

Helen: This is not-about-you!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Was that funny? Or not? Let me know! Reveiw Please!


	8. The Interview and Afterwards

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! I didn't really like the last chapter, myself. So I tried to make this one have a better plot. I hope you liked the title of the last chapter. My friend Amanda wasn't to thrilled. Hahaha!

Here's chapter eight!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I walked out onto the stage and everyone started clapping. Invisiglider was already sitting on the stage next to the interviewer.

"Nice of you to show." said Invisiglider.

"So, Elastigirl, Invisiglider, share with us your powers." said the interviewer.

"Well, I can turn invisible and I can fly." said Invisiglider. She flew over the stage and disappeared. Then she reappeared back in her seat.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed the interviewer. "What about you, Elastigirl?"

"Well," I started. "I can-." I stopped and look up above the stage. One of the stage lights was about to fall. Invisiglider saw it too. Then the cable holding the light snapped. Invisiglider flew at it but she missed. So I stretched my arm out and caught the light right before it hit the interviewer.

"An excellent demonstration!" said the interviewer. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then she finished asking all of the supers questions and then they took us into the cafeteria.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"A lot of people wanna meet you." said the principal to the four of us. " So we decided to let the New York Jr. High school students come to see you as well." I didn't much into what he had just said. They put us on stage and all the High and Jr. High students came in. They ran up to us and started asking us questions. Then I saw my brother walk up.

"Oh my gosh! My brother's here!" I whispered to Mr. Incredible. My brother saw me and said to Brandon,

"You know, that girl looks really familiar."

"Yeah, stupid! That's Elastigirl. You were about to tell us her secret identity." said Brandon.

"Did I?" Will asked blankly.

"No," said Kyle. "You just spaced out and stopped talking."

"We have to get out of here." I whispered to Mr. Incredible. "I might be recognized!"

"We have to stay." he whispered back. "You'll be fine." then I saw Amanda and Hillary. It looked like they were looking for Sammy. Then Amanda bolted through the crowd and ran up to Invisiglider.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "Invisiglider I have looked forward to this day forever! I finally get to meet you in person!"

"Amanda right?" she asked as if she didn't know who she was.

"You know my name?" Amanda asked amazed.

"Well of course I do your one of my biggest fans and I always know my fans names." Then she whispered to me. "Oh, I have so many fans that I don't have time for them all. Do you have any fans, Elastigirl?" she asked in a snotty voice.

"Well-." I started to say. Then Sammy and Hillary came running up to me.

"Here she is, Sammy!" said Hillary. "After these past few days, we finally get to meet our idol!"

"Wow!" said Sammy. "Can I shake your hand?" She shook my hand and then they both jumped up and down screaming. Mr. Incredible whispered,

"They act like they don't know who you are".

"They don't." I said.

"You're allowed to tell your friends if you can trust them." he said.

"Really!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said.

"Sammy, Hillary." I started as I got off the state. "Could you follow me please?" They go really excited and followed me into the kitchen of the cafeteria. "There's something that the both of you should know about me"? I said to them. They both looked at me eagerly. "I'm gonna tell you my secret identity, but it must remain secret, also this may change the way you feel about me". They were practically on top of me now. I took off my mask.

"Helen?" They both asked.

"You're Elastigirl?" asked Sammy.

"Yep" I answered.

"But how, when, where, why?" asked Hillary.

"I can't tell you how but it happened two weeks ago, at the hospital, because of a reason I also can't tell you." I answered.

"Wow!" stated Sammy, "That's so cool! And to think all this time I've been friends with Elastigirl and haven't known it!" Then Mr. Incredible came in.

"Helen, we gotta go, there's a criminal terrorizing the elementary school" he said.

"Now how does he know your real name?" asked Hillary.

"Come here". I said to him. I whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Then I took off his mask.

"Robert?" asked Sammy.

"Wait!" said Hillary. "You are going out with Mr. Incredible?"

"Well, yes" I said. They both started screaming.

"Helen, you are the luckiest girl in the world" said Hillary.

"I know." I said. "We gotta go". So Mr. Incredible and I put our masks back on and ran out. When we got to the school there was a villain there, yes, but he was different, very different. He was a clown! And he was throwing fire balls everywhere! We looked at the top of a jungle gym, there was 3 kids stuck up there! They couldn't get down because there was fire at the bottom of the jungle gym. I stretched my arm up and got all the kids down safely.Then we saw a little girl sitting under the swings, crying. Then the swings collapsed from the fire.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry this chapter was so short. But i didn't have a lot of time last night. I will type more over the weekend and put an update on Monday. Reveiw Please!

ElastigirlThePresident


	9. Amanda Finds Out

Thanks for all the reviews that I've been getting. This chapter might just be my longest chapter so if it's not long enough for you I apologize. Written out on paper, My Story is 53 pages long. BTW, I write MY Story on paper first so all of the story is not on here. The part that I'm at on paper, is almost at the wedding scene. Here's chapter nine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mr. Incredible caught the swing set and I pulled the little girl out from under it. Then I heard Mr. Incredible yell,

"Get everyone across the street, I'm gonna go get the fire department!"

"Alright!" I yelled back. I went into the front hall of the school and started to get all of the children out of the burning building. Frozone was trying to defeat the clown and Invisiglider was with Mr. Incredible. While I was in the burning building, pieces of burning wood fell blocking the exit. I was trapped. Frozone saw that I was stuck.

"Incredible!" Frozone yelled. "Elastigirl is stuck in the school and it's burning down!"

"What?"he yelled, horrified. He turned to Invisiglider. "Go get the fire department, I have to go save her."

"Why? She'll be fine. Come with me." said Invisiglider. She flew closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay with me." she said. He looked at her and pushed her hand of his shoulder.

"Invisiglider, get over it! I love her not you!" He said and then he ran off. Meanwhile I was still stuck in the building running up and down the stairs trying to find a way out. Then I saw Mr. Incredible.

"Elastigirl!" he yelled. "Stay there I'm comin' in to get you!"

"Ok." I said nervously as more burning embers fell in front of me. He couldn't find a way in. Then he saw a window. I saw him coming in the window. He ran through it and glass shattered all over the floor.

"I'm coming!" he yelled frantically as he ran down the hall. He ran up to he and held me tightly. "Thank god your alright." he said softly. More wood fell down behind us.

"Let's get out of here!" I told him. We ran to the window.

"We have to jump.!" he shouted.

"What!" I yelled back. "Are you crazy? We're seven stories up!" he looked down.

"We can jump onto that tree!" he said. "You go first!" I looked at the tree and looked at the ground. Then I jumped and stretched my arm out. I grabbed a tree branch and pulled myself onto the tree.

"There they are!" yelled Frozone pointing at me in the tree.

"Come on!" I yelled to Mr. Incredible.

He looked at me. Then he jumped...but he didn't jump far enough!

"ROBERT!" I screamed, horrified. I stretched my arm out and grabbed his arm right before he hit the ground. I lowered him to ground. Then I jumped off the tree. We both sat on the ground, catching out breath. Then Frozone walked up.

"That was intense!" he said. Invisiglider flew up to Mr. Incredible.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He didn't even answer. He turned to me.

"Helen? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "What about you?" I asked him. "You jumped off a seven story building."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, then I might not have been ok." he said.

"Helen, why do you always get the good guys?" Invisiglider asked. I looked at Mr. Incredible and smiled.

"Just lucky, I guess." I said with a smile.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later, at school...

"Hey, guys!" said Hilary. "Sammy and I saw the whole thing on the news."

"Guys! Did you see Invisiglider on TV?" Amanda asked as she ran up to us. "That was some quick thinking with the fire department and all! She has all the good ideas."

"It wasn't her idea, it was mine." said Robert he said to her as he walked up to her. "She just came with me to make Helen jealous. Fortunately, that didn't work."

"Robert, she doesn't know about the powers." I whispered to him.

"Oh whoops!" he said.

"What are you talking about, Robert?" Amanda asked. "It couldn't have been your idea, you weren't there."

"Amanda, I was there. And so was Helen." Robert replied.

"That's not possible...unless...Helen? Are you Invisiglider?" Amanda asked me eagerly.

"No, thank goodness." I answered. "I'm Elastigirl and Robert is Mr. Incredible."

"Really?" she asked. "So you get to hang out with Invisiglider on a regular basis?"

"Well, I wouldn't as far as 'hanging out with her." I told her. "If you knew who she really was, you probably wouldn't like her as much."

"Why? Who is she?" Amanda demanded, Robert and I exchanged nervous glances. By now, Sammy and Hilary were listening, as well.

"Well." I started. "Invisiglider is really...-."

"Meredeth! How nice to you!" Robert interrupted. As I was about to tell them who Invisiglider really was, Meredeth had crept up behind me (probably trying to listen in on our conversation.) Thank goodness that Robert was there or I might have said it right in front of her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Meredeth asked.

"Mind your own business!" said Amanda.

"Whatever." Meredeth said as she walked off.

"Ok." said Amanda, turning back to me. "So who is Invisiglider?"

"You just told her to mind her own business." I said.

"What are you talking about, Helen?" Amanda asked. "That was Meredeth."

"Exactly." said Robert.

"Meredeth is Invisiglider?" Amanda asked.

"Sorry to say it but, yes." said Robert. I walked up to her.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." I said. She sat down on one of the benches in the hall.

"So, all this time, I've been looking up to Invisiglider and it turns out that she's really one of my enemies." she said sadly.

"We actually didn't wanna tell you," said Robert. Amanda stood up.

"I wish that I could have my own powers. Then, I could be my own idol." she said. Robert and I looked at each other.

"We gotta go!" he said to Sammy, Hilary, and Amanda as he grabbed my arm. He pulled me off the bench and down the hall. We ran out to the front of the school.

"What was that all about?" I asked him

"My mom!" he said excitedly.

"Your mom?" I asked him. I was confused.

"Yeah, she has connections with the super gods. She could get hem to give Amanda powers!" he said.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Could she really do that."

"Yeah, but we have to figure out what power fits her best. What sports is she into?"

"Well, she's on the school swim team." I answered.

"We could give her the power to control water." he suggested.

"Maybe." I said. "But first, let's ask her what power she would want if she had one." I replied.

"Ok. But you gotta be sneaky about it." he warned.

"I will be." I assured him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next day at school...

"Hey Amanda!" I said. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." she replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that, I got to thinking' last night and then I realized that I might never find an idol ever again." she replied.

"That's not true." I assured her. "There are plenty of idols out there."

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Absolutely." I replied. "So, just out of curiosity, what power would you want if you were a super?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that last night as well, and I decided, that I would mostly want the power to control water, 'cause I'm on the swim team and I love water." she said.

"Interesting." I said. "See ya."

"Bye." she said. After I left Amanda, I went to go find Robert.

"Well, I talked to Amanda." I said.

"Really?" he asked. "What did she say."

"Just what we thought, the ability to control water." I replied.

"Ok, let's go call my mom." said Robert. We ran to the front office. "Can we use this phone?" Robert asked the secretary who was sitting at the desk.

"Sure." she said. She didn't even look up from her book. Robert picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Mom, it's me." he said. He motioned for me to come closer to the phone.

"Why are you calling me, Dahling?" I heard her ask. "Is this about the rescue on the news yesterday?"

"No. Mom." he said. "Listen, when are the super gods gonna give another kid powers?" he asked her.

"Well let me think." she started. By now the secretary had looked up from her book. "They are going to give the powers...tonight." she answered.

"Have they already found the kid?" he asked.

"No, no they are still looking for one." she replied. "Why are you so interested, Robert? Do you know someone that they could give the powers to?"

"Yes!" he said. "Her name is Amanda Fox. She's fifteen and we wanna give her the ability to control water."

"I see, Robert." she started. "But who will she shadow?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"What about Dynaguy?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." he said. "We gotta go."

"Alright, Dahling." she said. "I see you later. Ok? Ok. Bye-Bye."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter nine...complete! But the story's not complete so don't worry. How'd you like this chapter? Was it a good idea to give Amanda powers? Will she appreciate it? Or will she get mad at Robert and Helen? Look for another update to find out more! Review Please!

TTFN

ElastigirlThePresident


	10. A New Super

This chapter is going to be short because I don't have a lot of time to type. But chapter eleven will be like six pages or something like that and I'll try to have that posted no later than Thursday. I want to say Thank you for all of the reviews that I've been getting. They really make me feel appreciated. (And, Inspector Brown, in this story, no secrets are kept secret. Sorry to disappoint you.) This chapter will introduce a new character. Look for why I used the name at the bottom. Here's Chapter Ten!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Well?" I asked. "What did she say?"

"She said that she'll talk to them."

The next day at school...

"Helen!" screamed Amanda as she ran up to me as Robert and I were just getting to school. "I need to talk to you guys, pronto!" she said. She pulled us into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" Robert asked.

"Check this out." she said. She ran over to the sink in front of the room. Robert and I followed her (as is we didn't know what she was about to show us). She put her palms over the sink and water came out! "Isn't it cool!" she exclaimed. "I have the power to control water! And they gave me the name Stormicide!"

"Wow! That's great!" I said.

"It's funny. Just the other day, you were asking me about what power I would like...wait..." She stopped and looked at us. Robert and I exchanged nervous glances. She backed us into a wall. "Did you two have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"Well," I started. "We know how upset you were about Invisiglider, so we asked Roberts mom to give you the powers." She looked at me and then at Robert.

"I can't believe this!" she shouted. "I only got these powers out of sympathy?"

"It's not like that-." Robert started.

"No! You be quiet!" screamed Amanda. She was almost in tears now. "I didn't even deserve these powers!" She ran out of the classroom crying.

"I feel really bad." Robert said.

"Yeah, I know." I added.

"Smooth move guys." we heard a voice say.

"Meredeth, are you listening to another one of our conversations?" asked Robert. Then she appeared right in front of me. I stepped back out of surprise.

"I couldn't resist." she started. "I saw Amanda freak out this morning, so I decided to see what all the fuss was about."

"That wasn't nice." I said.

"Who said I was nice?" she asked.

"True." said Robert.

"Whatever." she said. She walked out of the room. Robert and I walked out of the classroom. Aaren and Marissa were at their lockers across from the classroom.

"Well, well, well." started Aaren. "What were you two doing in an EMPTY CLASSROOM?" Marissa giggled.

"Nothing." I said. They just giggled some more and walked off.

"They are so immature." said Robert.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later the day...

"Hey guys." said Amanda. Sammy, Hillary, Robert and I were eating lunch. "I feel really bad about the way I acted earlier. I just wanted to apologize. And I also want you to meet the super that I have to shadow. His super name is Dynaguy but his real name is Raymond." Amanda moved aside and Raymond walked up to us. Robert stood up.

"Finally!" Robert started. "I'm not the only guy around any more. So, Raymond, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." he answered.

"Cool." said Robert. "I am too." He pushed me up to Raymond. "And this is my girlfriend, Helen." Robert said.

"Nice to meet you, Raymond. These are our other friends, Sammy and Hilary." I said .

"So now, we're her _other_ friends?" Hilary whispered to Sammy. Sammy nodded in agreement. Then Robert suggested that we all go back to the empty classroom to talk. When we go there, Robert turned to Raymond and said,

"Now, four out of the six people in this room are super hero's. Did you know that?" Raymond's eyes widened.

"No. You, mean Amanda and I aren't the only two supers?"

"No." I answered. "I'm Elastigirl and Robert is Mr. Incredible." He looked at me and then at Robert.

"Really? Wow that's cool." Raymond said.

"So what exactly is your power?" Robert asked him.

"Oh, I can fly."

"Wonderful introduction, Helen." said a voice.

"Where did that come from?" Raymond asked.

"Hey Meredeth." I said. She appeared right in front of Raymond.

"Well, well, well, another hottie. Are you taken as well?" she asked slyly. Raymond backed into Amanda. Then he put his arm around Amanda.

"Actually I am taken, right Amanda?" he asked her. Amanda looked over at me and I nodded.

"Right." she said confidently.

"Fine! Be little miss smug mug! But I will get a boyfriend." She said as she flew up and above us and disappeared.

"I really don't like her." said Robert. "Raymond, that was Invisiglider." Raymond didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, I know." he said. "When I was sixteen, I went out with her, but she only knew me as Dynaguy."

"I guess that relationship didn't last very long." I said.

"Yeah," he started. "She kept asking me about my secret identity, but I didn't want to tell her."

"That was smart." I said. Then, we all walked out of the class room and headed off to our next class. Later on...We all had fifth our together, so we met up outside the classroom.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter ten is done. FYI, the letters that I use to separate the story sometimes spell a word. I used the name Raymond, because he is one of my little brothers. I have two little brothers, but the second one doesn't come until way later. Raymond likes Dash, but he also is this made up character that we call Dynadog. Clearly it's a dog, so I couldn't put that in the story. So I put him as Dynaguy instead. Also, I made him and Amanda go out because he has a crush on my friend Amanda. It's cute, because he's only nine and she's fifteen.(in real life)

TTFN

ElastigirlThePresident


	11. Disney World

I wrote this chapter when I was in Disney World. And just so all of you out there know: Miss Congeniality 2 is out in Theaters and it is sooo funny. You have to see it if you haven't already. This chapter constantly switches perspectives but I put in the story-telling-letters to separate the perspectives. The letters spell a word. What is it?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Fifth hour is Band. Amanda and I play the flute, Sammy and Hillary play the clarinet, Raymond plays the sax and Robert plays the snare drum. Our teacher, Mrs. Mireau and her husband, Sean were talking to the whole class about a trip to Disney World. I was so excited, because I had never been to Disney World. She said we were going in one week.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

One week later... We were at Disney's Magic Kingdom and my friends and I were in line for Splash Mountain. I was starting to get the impression that Sammy and Hillary were starting to get jealous of Amanda and I because we had powers and Boyfriends and because they didn't. After Splash Mountain, Sammy and Hillary went a different way and we couldn't find them. We ran all around the park looking for them. While we were looking...

"I'm starting to get sick of them." Sammy said to Hilary.

"Yeah, I know." started Hilary. "It's like we don't even matter to them anymore."

"Do you wanna get them back?" said a random voice. They both turned around.

"Wh-who's there?" asked Sammy. They both back up into a wall. Then they saw a super come out of the shadows.

"I can help you get them back." said the super. "Me and my friend here."Another super came out of the shadows and stood next to the first super. "Our names are Stop-Motion and Hypnoman." Stop-Motion was a girl and Hypnoman was a boy. "Are Amanda and Helen getting on your nerves?"

"Yeah it's because they have boyfriends and pow- I mean...uh never mind." stammered Hilary, realizing what she almost said.

"Powers? Don't worry, we already knew." said Stop-Motion taking off her mask.

"Mrs. Mireau?" said Sammy in surprise. Mrs. Mireau nodded. Then Hypnoman took off his mask.

"Sean?" asked Hilary "You guys are super hero's?"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as super _hero's_ but we do have powers." said Sean.

"I had a minor in Biology in college and I got caught in one of my experiments." said Mrs. Mireau.

"And you, Sean?" asked Hilary.

"Even though the government was 'supposed' to take the genes out of super, they didn't take the gene out of my dad. So I was born with these powers." said Sean.

"And we know about Helen being Elastigirl, Robert being Mr. Incredible, Raymond being Dynaguy and Amanda being Stormicide." said Mrs. Mireau

"What did you say earlier about 'getting the back'?" asked Sammy.

"Oh, it's very simple." said Sean. He put his hands up and yellow waves came out of them. Mrs. Mireau smiled. Sammy and Hilary went into a daze. "You don't like Helen, Amanda, Raymond, or Robert." said Sean hypnotically. "You want nothing more than to eliminate them." Then Mrs. Mireau butted in.

"And you will call us 'master', understand?" They both turned to her.

"Yes Master." they both answered in a monotone voice.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Back to us...

"We still can't find Sammy or Hilary." said Raymond.

"Well, at least they're together. The shuttle's here to take us to Disney MGM. You wanna go there or stay here?" Robert asked us.

"Let's go there." said Amanda.

"Yeah." I added. "I wanna go on 'Rockin' Roller Coaster'."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"They're going to Disney's MGM." said Sean. "Should we follow them?"

"Yes." said Mrs. Mireau as they boarded the next shuttle.

When they got to the park...

"There they are." Whispered Stop-Motion to Hypnoman. The two were hiding in the bushes behind us.

"We'll follow them on the next ride and then cause destruction." said Sean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't wait to go on this ride!" said Amanda excitedly . We were in line for Rockin' Roller Coaster at Disney MGM. We sat down in the cars. Amanda and I sat next to each other in the first car and Raymond and Robert sat in the car behind us.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We'll stop the ride when the first car is all the way upside down." whispered Stop-Motion.

"Then we'll unhook the safety bars and they'll go plummeting to their death." said Hypnoman excitedly. Stop-Motion turned to Sammy and Hilary.

"Understand what to do?" she asked them.

"Yes, Master." they answered again in a low monotone voice.

"Destruction is so much fun!" said Hypnoman evilly as he laughed.

"You're more into eliminating Helen and the others than Sammy and Hilary are." said Stop-Motion as she rolled her eyes. Hypnoman started walking through the back door of the ride.

"You can't go in there!" said Stop-Motion as she ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"Why not!" he asked angrily as he tried to push her out of the way.

"You know you get weird around flashing lights. It's your weakness." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." he said sadly.

"There are a lot of flashing lights on the ride." said Stop-Motion as Hypnoman walked away.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"3...2...1!" shouted Robert as we were being blasted into the darkness of the ride. We were bing whipped around the corkscrews and the barrel rolls. Then we got up to the loop. All of a sudden, the ride stopped. Amanda and I were upside down on the loop and we were screaming our heads off!

"What's going on?" asked Raymond. Then all of the flashing and neon lights went off. The only lights that were on were the over head black lights.

"That cannot be good." I said nervously. Then we heard a clicking sound.

"What is that?" Amanda asked. Before I had time to answer, our safety restrains unlocked and Amanda and I fell out of our seats. We both grabbed on to the upside down safety restrains. By now, we were both screaming bloody murder. Amanda's hand started to slip off the restrain. Then she fell off the car!

"Amanda!" I screamed.

"Gottcha!" said Raymond as he flew underneath her catching her before she hit the ground. After that, we all climbed out of the ride and ran out of the building.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Oh! Those dumb supers! Always ruining our plans!" said Hypnoman angrily.

"We'll get 'em next time." said Stop-Motion.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Wow! Look at these sunglasses!" I said. We were outside the Tower of Terror looking at a pair of green flashing sunglasses. "Those are so cool!" I said. "How much are they?" I asked the saled guy.

"$25.00" he answered.

"Hmm sounds pricy...I'll take 'em." I said.

"We should hurry." said Amanda. "The ride closes in ten minutes!" we were all running to the Tower of Terror entrance way.

"Just in time." said one of the workers as he opened the gates to the ride. Of course there was no wait, so all ran up to the front of the ride.

"You four are our only riders this time." said a lady worker as she escorted all of us into the elevator. None of us noticed at the time, that the lady worker...was Mrs. Mireau. We all sat down in the four corners of the elevator. Then the ride started.

"Welcome to the twilight zone!" said a voice on the ride. Everything was going fine until we got to the top floor. When we got there, the doors opened and we saw two supers standing there. The male super was holding Sammy and Hilary tied up.

"What's going on?" asked Raymond.

"You don't recognize me?" Hypnoman asked Raymond.

"I try to forget you." said Raymond.

"Not that it matters now. See ya!" said Hypnoman. The other super held up something. It was the elevator break. Then she spoke.

"For you guys this is more than a ride." The elevator doors slammed shut but we could still hear her voice over the intercom. "This is real!" The elevator began to drop and all the safety belts unlatched. We all started floating in the air!

"Get on my back!" Raymond shouted to Robert. Robert jumped on his back and Raymond flew under the elevator. Robert caught it just as the elevator was about to crush him. Amanda and I fell onto the seats.

"Ow!" said Amanda. Raymond lowered Robert to the ground and Robert gently lowered the elevator to the platform. Robert ran up to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, out of breath.

"I-I'm fine." I answered. I was still shaken up from the fall.

"What about you, Amanda." asked Raymond as he ran up to her. She was still sitting on the floor of the elevator, in a daze.

"That-was-so-freaky!" she said, not even looking up at Raymond. He helped to her feet.

"Who were those two?" asked Robert.

"Don't look at me." I said. "I don't know anymore about this that you." Raymond looked at Robert.

"That supers name was Hypnoman." Raymond said. "When I was little, he taught me how to fight and then when I was older, I had to shadow him on some of my first missions."

"Really?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah." he replied. We started to walk out of the elevator.

"You're not going anywhere." we turned around and came face to face with the female super. Hypnoman held up a video tape. The other super put her hands up and froze us. "The name's Stop-Motion , but you probably know me better as..." she took off her mask. "Mrs. Mireau." she finished saying. Hypnoman and Mrs. Mireau took us all to the back room of the security building. Inside there was a TV. Hypnoman put the tape in the VCR. On the tape, we saw Sammy and Hilary destroying the controls on Rockin' Roller Coaster and then it showed them taking the brakes off The Tower of Terror. After Mrs. Mireau locked the doors, she unfroze us."

"Why did you do that?" I asked Sammy. She looked over at me, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at me. Raymond's eyes widened. Then he looked over at Hypnoman.

"You hypnotized them didn't you?" he said angrily.

"Well, they listen a lot better." said Hypnoman. Raymond turned to Robert and whispered something in his ear.

"What? What are you saying?" asked Amanda eagerly. Then, Robert whispered something to me. I nodded. "TELL ME!" shrieked Amanda.

"Shhh." I said. Hypnoman had started taking off his mask. "Raymond says that Hypnoman's weakness is flashing light so if we put my sunglasses on him, it will break his concentration. And then, Sammy and Hilary won't be hypnotized anymore." Amanda looked at me. Then she looked over at Hypnoman she was about to give him the I-know-something-you-don't-know look but then she saw him with his mask off.

"Sean?" we all said in unison. He laughed. Then he went over and started talking to Mrs. Mireau. I took the sunglasses out of my bag and put them on. I turned the switch to 'on'.

"Hey Sean!" I said. He looked over at me. "Look at my new glasses." he walked over to me.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Can I try them on?"

"Sure." I replied. I handed them to him and he put them on. Mrs. Mireau turned around.

"Sean! No! Take off the glasses!" she shouted at him.

"These are so cool!" he said as she looked around.

"Now!" Raymond yelled. Robert and Amanda ran at Mrs. Mireau. Then I turned the switch from 'on' to 'flashing'

"Ahhh!" yelled Sean. "I can't see anything!" He ran around the room and then ran into a wall. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sean!" Mrs. Mireau screamed, horrified. Sammy and Hilary snapped out of the hypnosis.

"What's going on?" asked Sammy. "Where are we?" Robert and Amanda were still holding Mrs. Mireau. Robert and I untangled Sammy and Hilary and put the rope around Mrs. Mireau and Sean. I took the glasses off of Sean. There was a crack in one of the lenses.

"He broke them." said Robert. "Must've happened when he ran into the wall."

"I don't care." I said. "As long as Sammy and Hilary are alright."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Whooo! What an eventful chapter don't you agree. Mrs. Mireau is indeed my band teacher and I did go on a band trip to Disney World with her and her husband who's name in not Sean, but he didn't want me to put his real name on here. I do play the flute and so does Amanda and Sammy does play the clarinet.I did go on Rockin' Roller Coaster and The Tower of Terror but neither ride was life threatening. I did get a pair of green flashing sunglasses and Sean was fascinated by them. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because I am very busy this weekend so there might not be a lot of time to type. But I will try to put an update up ASAP!

TTFN

ElastigirlThePresident


	12. This isn't a new chapter It's just an ap...

I apologize for the last chapter. I kind of go through phases when I write the story and that last chapter I was in Disney World. When I wrote it, I guess I was kind of connecting it with like a journal or something. It was pretty stupid, yeah, but later on it has absolutely nothing to do with my life. I just got through another phase, kind of like a tragedy one. I must have sent Elastigirl to the hospital like three times. And then there's another phase that has to do with Amanda being stupid. Now, to answer all of your continuing questions, since you cannot seem to wait. Edna is Bob's mom in MY STORY not in the movie. The reason they have different last names is because when Bob's dad died, Edna switched back to her maiden name, Mode. I was going to put that in a later chapter. The reason that they don't get along very well is because after the wedding they have a very big fight and Bob cut off all connections with his mom until two years before the movie when Elastigirl saves Edna's life. That was also going to be put in a later chapter. Also in MY STORY, the cop is Elastigirl's brother, Will. I know very well that Brad Bird did not intend for him to be but I think it makes and interesting twist, which you will find out in a later chapter (no I am not going to tell you now). What Sean did with the glasses, for a villain was stupid, but hey, that's Sean. He did that when we were actually on the trip. And his character is supposed to be a stupid villain. Ok. I hope I have answered all of your questions. But next time you question my authority, send me an email ok?

Au Revoir

ElastigirlThePresident

P.S. If Rose Oniel is sending you flames in my reviews I apologize. She gets very defensive. Just know that it wasn't me.


	13. The Fight

Sorry for the delay on the updates. I had finals a couple of weeks ago and I've been doing summer school so that's taken up a lot of my writing time. Have any of you seen Madagascar? I've seen it five times so far. Here's chapter... um... thirteen I think. Oh and be prepared for a fight scene! White Lightning Whoo Hoo!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

They both looked at us.

"We still don't know what's going on." said Sammy. We explained the whole thing to them.

"We've got something to tell you guys as well." said Hilary. Then Hilary ans Sammy explained to us how they've had been jealous of us. We forgave them ,of course, when they apologized.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When we got back from Florida, I was allowed to fight my own missions. When I asked why, I was told it was because of our teamwork in Florida. I wasn't to thrilled about that. Than night, when it was tie to fight crime, I went to the old gas station to see if Robert was there. When I walked up to the gas station, I heard voice it sounded like Robert was talking to Meredeth.

"Forget about Elastigirl." I heard her tell him. He didn't say anything. I peered around the corner. Invisiglider walked closer to him, pressing him up against a wall. Then she kissed him. Upon seeing this, I ran from the gas station. He pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her. She looked at him, surprised. "For the last time, Invisiglider. I don't like you or you're attitude towards Helen and I. And for your sake, let's hope that Helen never finds out about this." he said in a loud voice. Then he walked away leaving Invisiglider in her own stupidity. I didn't even want to fight crime after that. I just ran home and laid down on my bed and cried. My brother walked in. The light were off, so he didn't see my supersuit.

"Why are you crying, cry baby!" he said in a taunting voice

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. Not even caring that he was in the room, I stretched my arm over to the door and slammed it in his face.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next day at school, I saw Robert. He saw me too and waved, but I just kept walking. He looked puzzled. When lunch came, he asked me why I had acted the way that I did earlier that day.

"Hey." he started. "What's up with you today."

"Whatja think?" I started. "That you could just get away with it and I'd never find out!" He looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Last at the gas station, I saw you and Meredeth!" I said. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I still don't understand why that would make you- oh." he stopped and looked at me. "It wasn't like that." he started to say but I cut him off .I know exactly what it was about!" I said. I ran down the hall and in to the girls bathroom.

"Helen!" he yelled as he ran after me. He ran by Sammy and Hilary they both watched him run down the hall.

"I wonder if he knows that the floor is wet." said Hilary Then he slipped and fell.

"I guess not." said Sammy

"Helen, please come out!" I heard him say. Hilary walked up to him and looked at him weirdly.

"You do know that's the girl's bathroom, right." she asked. He didn't respond. Then Raymond walked up.

"What's going on?" Raymond asked. "Dude, you're almost in the girls bathroom." Raymond tried to Robert away from the door. Then Amanda walked up.

"So is this our new meeting place?" she asked. "In front of the girl's bathroom?" They all looked at her. "Oh, I'm fine with it, but don't you think that people will think it's weird? Girls and guys in front of the girl's bathroom? They might think that something's going on." Robert ignored her.

"Helen, I'm sorry." Amanda put her hands on her hips.

"What did you do!" she asked angrily. She walked in the bathroom. Hilary followed her giving Robert a concerned glance as she walked in. Sammy and Raymond stood outside the door, looking at Robert.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or do we have to wait for Helen?" Sammy asked. Suddenly, the door flew open. Amanda and Hilary had each taken my arms and were trying to pull me out of the bathroom.

"Let-go-of-me." I said. I stretched out my arms and went back in to the bathroom.

"Oh darn! I forgot she could do that." said Hilary. Then Meredeth walked by th bathroom. When I saw her I felt a surge of anger rush through my body. I ran straight for her. Amanda and Hilary let go of my arms. I stretched my arm out and punched her in the stomach. Kids started coming out of the cafeteria. Meredeth flew up over me. I stretched my arm up and punched her in the jaw. By now more kids had come and they were forming a circle around us.

"Well," Meredeth said as she disappeared. "Two can play at this game." I looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell forward. Robert started running at me but Amanda stopped him.

"You'd better stay out of this." she said. "You've cause enough trouble already." Robert looked at her. He looked up at me and watched in horror as I was being punch left and right from my invisible opponent. Meredeth appeared right in front of me and tried to punch me again. This time, I bent backward so she missed. Then she disappeared. I was trying to figure out a way to hit her without seeing her. Then I thought of it. I stretched both my arms out to their full length and I spun around in circles really fast. I felt my arm hit Meredeth. She reappeared, sitting on the floor. The principal ran up to one of the students.

"What's goin on?" he asked.

"Invisiglider and Elastigirl are fighting!" the kid said excitedly. "And the best part is, they're not wearing their masks!" The Principal looked at us.

"Oh my gosh!" he started. "Meredeth Helgenberger and Helen Truax. Who would've guessed." He picked up his two-way. "Security, I got a fight between Ms. Helgenberger and Ms. Truax. Get down here immediately." The security guard came.

"What's the problem?" The Principal pointed to us fighting. "Supers?" asked the security guard. "This is new." He pushed his way though the sky and separated us. Then the principal took both of the us by the shoulder.

"Who else knew anything about this?" The principal asked everyone. Raymond, Amanda, Hilary, Sammy and Robert walked up. "Follow me." he said. We got to the principals office and we all sat down. "Seven of you?" he asked. "And there are only two supers here?" Robert shook his head.

"No sir there are five."

"Five!" he asked in shock. "Anyway, let's settle this argument."

"Well." I started. "Last night, when I was out fighting crime, I saw my boyfriend, Robert and my sworn enemy, Meredeth, making out." Robert put his head down.

"Oh my gosh, Robert! I can not believe you did that!" said Hilary. Meredeth snickered. I could feel the anger inside me growing.

"So let me see if I understand this." started the principal. "This whole fight is over a boy."

"Dude!" started Raymond. "You've got two girls? You are so lucky!" Amanda hit him.

"Ok." started the principal. He turned Robert. "What you did was wrong. You know that, right?" Robert looked at Meredeth, angrily and then he looked at me.

"You don't even know the whole story." said Robert. Everybody looked at him.

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Sammy.

"Helen doesn't have to shadow me anymore, but she still went to our old meeting place. I was ther listening for a mission when," he turned to Meredeth. "Invisiglider approached me."

"And what happened after that?" asked the principal.

"Invisiglider tried to get me to break up with Helen, but I said no. Then she kissed me." he turned to me, "Out of my own will. Then I pushed her away and told her that I didn't like her, then I walked away" I looked at him.

"Ms. Truax, what did you see?" asked the principal.

"The same thing." I started. "Only I didn't see him push her away." Robert looked a t me. "I left the hideout before that."

"You kids are so confusing." said the principal. "Ms. Will and Ms. Truax will both receive detentions for fighting on school grounds." After that we all left the principals office. Robert came up to me.

"I told you that it wasn't like that." he said. " So are we okay now?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I need time to think about stuff, maybe...we should go on a break for now okay?" I said as I walked away. Raymond ran up to Robert.

"So, what'd she say?" asked Raymond.

"She said that we need to go on a break." started Robert. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked Raymond.

"Dude," started Raymond. "You've just been dumped." Robert looked confused for a moment, then it sunk in. He put his head down.

"But- but I said that I was sorry. What should I do now?" Robert asked his best friend.

"Well man, if I were you, I'd go to the source of the problem." said Raymond.

"Meredeth?" asked Robert, puzzled.

"That's what I would do." said Raymond.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sammy ran up to me.

"Whoa, what'd you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him that we need to go on a break for a little bit. Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, uh, I just saw him go into an empty classroom with..."

"With WHO?" I shouted.

"...Meredeth." finished Sammy.

"What!" I said. I ran down the hall way with Sammy close behind. The n I saw Raymond.

"Where's Robert?" I asked him.

"Why do you care." stared Raymond. "He's not your boyfriend any more." I grabbed Raymond by his short and drew him closer to me.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" I screamed in his face.

"Geeze... calm down Helen, I told him that on a break meant that you guys broke up." said Raymond.

"That's not what it means!" shouted Sammy. I dropped Raymond and kept running down the hall.

"That room!" said Sammy. I ran into the class room and there I saw Robert and Meredeth at it again. I was crying now.

"I said that we were on a break! Not that we broke up!" I shouted across the room.

"What's the difference?" asked Robert.

"God! Boys are so stupid!" I said.

"There's a big difference, Hon" said Meredeth from behind him.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? It's not like it's in the dictionary or anything." said Robert. "Look, Helen, I'm sorry."

"When will he learn?" Sammy whispered to me.

"Forget it Robert." I said. "We're through!" I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ooohh! Intense eh? Now if any of you watch 'Friends' then you should know that I got Robert and Helen's fight from one of Ross and Rachel's fights. Same dealy. Guys just don't know what a break means. No offence to all you guys out there. Oh and now my story written on paper is 81 pages long! I'm at the part when Violet is just born! But it'll be a while before that's up. Review Please!

Au Revoir!

ElastigirlThePresident


	14. Horray for another note from me!

Hello to all you people out there. I want to apologize for my EXTREME lack of updating. I sprat fell out of the Incredibles phase and got into a CSI/Catherine Zeta-Jones one. But I'm going to hopefully start typing the story again cause I already have it all written out I'm just too lazy to type it, but I'll do it….soon…hopefully….ok I promise after June 8th cause that's when school gets out. Anyways…sorry again.

Au Revoir

-Elastigirl The President


	15. LAST NOTE FOREVER!

Yeah, I lied. No more Incredibles….now that I re-read what I wrote…it's stupid, you don't want to read it trust me...if you wanna read my other stuff though, my NEW Pen name is JORJA WHITE…better stuff trust me….sorry if you're mad but my Incredibles phase is now, officially over.


End file.
